Aaron's Phase 2: The Violet Dragon VS. The Golem
Aaron Fox looked around at the forest as he walked along the path that he had chosen upon his arrival to the island. When everyone had arrived William had told them to choose a path towards a ziggurat at the center of the island. There would be a courtyard in front of it, surrounded by a Jutsu Shiki that would trap Aaron inside of it, and would not release until a stone golem was defeated and its core destroyed. There was just one problem, the earth that the golem was made of would be as hard, or harder, than diamonds and be controlled by William himself. At this information, two thoughts occurred to the young dragon slayer. The first was that this would be a tough battle given that neither of his elements were strong against earth, and the other, was that since this would be William's creation, it was safe to assume that this was dragon slayer magic, and that made the earth ten times tougher, and it would likely crush, or at the very least, crack his ice if he wasn't careful. Despite the short distance to his objective, Aaron ran through various ideas and battle plans for taking out the golem before finally settling on a few different variations of the same one. 'The golem's core is likely in the center of its chest....so a powerful enough attack should be enough to destroy it as long as I can open up a wound in it's chest....Plus if worse comes to worse I can use my silver fire to cut it down and open a path...maybe I do have a chance at this...' Aaron continued to think as he walked towards the now visible ziggurat. However he was so lost in thought that he didn't even realize he was close enough to the courtyard until his instincts kicked in and he stopped dead in his tracks. Looking around he knew that he wouldn't be able to directly sense the barrier that would have gone up had he taken another few steps, he knew that he was close enough. The courtyard itself was only a few feet away from him, and he thought it was a safe assumption that as soon as he set foot into the yard the barrier would come up. From the space that he was standing he could see a large boulder sitting in the center of the courtyard. "I take it that's the golem..." The young dragon slayer sighed as he walked into the courtyard and instantly, the Jutsu Shiki activated and a large barrier rose above him. In the next instant he felt the earth around him shaking and he looked at the massive boulder that was now shifting in its space and turning into the golem that he knew he needed to defeat. Looking his opponent over, he saw that the golem was standing at about 8 feet tall, and had huge arms and legs. It was also very bulky, and its arms looked as though they were the same size as Aaron was, or at least in thickness. The golem didn't make a move at first, it simply let out a deafening roar that forced him to cover his ears. "Quiet down. No need to be so loud..." He said before deciding to test out its durability. Taking a deep breath, the dragon slayer held his breath as he built up fire magic in his mouth before releasing it in a large blast made of bright red flames. "Inferno Dragon's Roar" was yelled as he let loose the blast which proceeded to consume the golem and slam into the barrier with a loud explosion. Once the dust had settled he was unsurprised that the golem remained standing, completely unscathed by the attack. "Well, I didn't really expect that level of flame to work, but one can hope that there is a fluke..." Now it was the golem's turn to attack, and attack it did. With speed that he thought would be impossible for something of its size and girth, it sprinted towards him giving another loud roar, and swung one of its massive arms at him. Switching tactics Aaron ducked under the arm swing and concentrated flames that seemed to be much brighter and stronger than the last ones, into his right hand. "Lets try this then." "Inferno Dragon's Crushing Fang." Yelled the young slayer as he hooked his arm around slammed his fist into the beasts lower waist. The beast gave a loud cry as it was sent skidding a few yards away and Aaron groaned as he looked at his hand. He hadn't broken it, but the punch certainly hurt him as much as it likely hurt the monster. However Aaron didn't have time to think as the beast was already turning back to him and running at full speed toward the slayer. With his quick reflexes Aaron rolled to his right and avoided the golems rush, letting it slam into the barrier with a loud crashing noise. Then he was on his feet and jumped back to gain some distance. With the distance gained he smirked and looked at the golem as it roared and looked at him getting ready to run at him again. "You like running so much? Run on this you overgrown pebble." Placing his hand on the ground he let an icy blue mist appear and start to spread onto the ground before freeing the entirety of the field, this was the Blizzard Dragon's Permafrost spell. Seemingly unaware of the frozen ground the golem took a step, only to slip and collapse on the ice. The monster let out another roar as it fell, clearly unhappy with its current predicament. It lifted its arm up into the air and then slammed it onto the ground, forcing the ground to shake, but doing no damage to the ice. Despite not damaging the ice, this movement concerned Aaron, 'What is it doing?' Again the golem brought its arm up and slammed it onto the ice, creating another shake, it repeated this process for a few more tries until on its final smack, the entirety of the earth seemed to jerk up and down, forcing the ice to crack and break in several places and forcing Aaron to his hands and knees, now unable to keep his balance With the ice cracked and broken, the golem stood back up on the ice which was now far less slippery with the ice broken. It took another running start and swung its arm right arm at the young mage who was about to roll backward before he realized that the was in the corner of the barrier and had nowhere else to go but forward. At this this thought Aaron rolled forward from his place on the ground, just dodging the stone arm by a few centimeters. However he didn't realize that the golems intention wasn't to strike with the first fist. The arm kept swinging and missed the barrier, wrapping back around the golem's body, and the golem swung its left arms and slammed into Aaron's gut, forcing the mage to cough up and be thrown back into the barrier. Without another second the golem grabbed him with its right hand, its large fingers wrapping around his torso with ease and lifted him up and slammed him into the barrier behind him. "Damn...." Said the mage silently as he felt his back being slammed into the wall. Although he didn't like this position, he wasn't completely unprepared for it. Taking in a deep breath he focused vast amounts of fire into his mouth and then let loose another roar attack, but this one was far stronger than the earlier one, and was shimmering a rainbow color as he mixed his natural dragon slayer flames with his Rainbow Fire '''spell. The roar hit the golem at full force, creating a rather large explosion that forced it to let go of it's grip and pushed the creature back into the barrier wall opposite him and created a dust cloud. When the dust settled it was clear that the attack had done some serious damage as there was a large crater in the creatures chest which caused a smirk to appear on his face. "Ok, '''Rainbow Fire. Check." He looked at the large crater in the creatures chest and let his smirk disappear, and the creature seemed to regain some composure and looked at him. "That was an infused dragon slayer roar, and it only created a crater...maybe ice next..." Aaron continued to run through ideas in his mind as the golem took a running stance and started sprinting towards the mage. With quick reflexes the latter pointed his left hand at the ground and then quickly shot his hand to the golem. Just then a large icy blue magic circle appeared next to Aaron and a large spear made of ice and surrounded by an icy wind shot towards the golem, this was the Blizzard Dragon's Gungnir 'and it struck the golem square in the chest and pushed it back to the wall with a loud crash. "Well, at least that pushed you back...Maybe its time use that spell..." With this thought he went on the attack. Rushing forward at the giant, an idea came to his mind. "'Blizzard Dragon's Gungnir" was the first spell he yelled out as the golem took a step, now only to be stopped by another spear. Then he made an upward, diagonal, slashing motion with his right hand and a large wave of rainbow colored fire was sent to the golem and caused another large explosion as it struck its target across the chest, leaving another long crater on its chest, as well as digging deeper into the first crater, revealing a pink Gem at the center of its chest. "That, was Inferno Dragon's Destruction Wing, for the record. And, now that I have found the gem...its time to remove it..." He said as he watched the creature be pushed against the wall. Now he held both of his hands up, crossing his arms over each other as a silver glow surrounded Aaron as bright silver flames tightly surrounded his body. "Flames of Steel: Silver Flames" said the fire mage as the silver flames focused around his hands and two disks were created. "Disks" was the only word spoke as he threw the disks that seemed to be made of pure silver energy rather than actual flames. The golem held its arms up to block the attack and the disks seemed to cut through the arms before disappearing. The beasts hands simply slid off of its body and it roared in what Aaron would have thought was pain. "Don't worry. This will be over in a second." He then focused the flames into his left hand and a long blade made of the silver flames extended outwards from his wrist, "Blade" Aaron then ran at the giant and slashed at its right leg, cutting it clean off, making the giant collapse onto its right side. As it fell it brought up its left arm and swung it down at Aaron. However the latter was ready for this and simply swung up, clipping off the rest of the beasts arm with little effort. Now the beast was left laying on its right arm, unable to swing at the mage again, and the barrier around the gem completely accessible. "Man, you sure put up one hell of a fight, I think you broke a few of my ribs with that gut punch...but," Aaron said, as a violet colored aura surrounded the slayer, Violet Drive. "I'm sorry to say that I need to pass this trial. Thank you for the challenge." Focusing a very large amount of violet icefire around his right hand, he cocked it back. "Inferno Blizzard Dragon's Firing Hammer." Shouted the Violet Dragon as he slammed his Drive empowered fist into the barrier, creating a massive explosion that shook the courtyard and shattered the ice covering the makeshift arena. After a moment of silence, the barrier surrounding the arena disappeared as the barrier protecting the gem had been completely demolished by Aaron's last attack. Said mage was currently standing over a pile of stone that had originally been the golem. In his hand was the pink gem. "It's hard to believe that such a small object created such a big challenge...guess I will have to thank William for that..." The violet aura surrounding the slayer was released as he looked at the entrance to the Ziggurat and proceeded forward onto his next challenge.